The present invention relates trailer skirts used along sides of a truck trailer to reduce air drag and hence improve gas mileage.
Many companies attach skirts below sides of trailers in order to reduce air drag around trailer wheels and undercarriage. However, known trailer skirts are expensive to manufacture and ship, difficult and time consuming to install, and often are not as durable and robust as desired.